The Strangers: Prey at Night
The Strangers: Prey at Night is a 2018 American horror film directed by Johannes Roberts and starring Christina Hendricks, Martin Henderson, Bailee Madison and Lewis Pullman. A sequel to the 2008 film The Strangers, it is written by Bryan Bertino (who wrote and directed the first film) and Ben Ketai. Plot 'Plot Outline' The plot follows a family spending the evening at a deserted mobile home park, where they are stalked by three masked assailants. 'In-Depth Summary' In a secluded trailer park, the three masked killers—Dollface, Pin Up Girl, and the Man in the Mask—arrive and park their truck in front of a random trailer. Dollface wakes one of the sleeping occupants by banging on the door and when the wife goes to investigate, sees the truck parked outside blaring 1980s pop music. As she turns around, she sees the silhouette of Dollface standing in the corner. Dollface kills her off-screen and goes to the bedroom to lie down in bed next to the sleeping husband. Mike and Cindy, their son Luke, and their rebellious daughter, Kinsey, take a family trip to their aunt and uncle's trailer park to spend time together as a family before Kinsey leaves for boarding school. Cindy calls ahead and leaves a voicemail, informing Uncle Marvin that they were running late. As they arrive at the grounds and collect the keys to their trailer, they settle in and hear a knock at the door. Cindy answers the door to find Dollface—unmasked, but hiding in the shadows. She asks if Tamara is home. Cindy informs her she is at the wrong trailer, and Dollface leaves. As the family sits down to play cards and implores Kinsey to join, Kinsey storms out and Cindy sends Luke after her to try and reach out. As Kinsey and Luke wander around the trailer park, they stumble upon a trailer with the door wide open. Inside, they find their aunt and uncle brutally murdered. Back at the family trailer, Dollface arrives again to inquire about Tamara and after turning her away, Mike watches as she disappears into the woods. Mike and Cindy decide to go find the kids, whom they find in hysterics. Mike sends Cindy and Kinsey back to the trailer and follows Luke to find the bodies. Cindy and Kinsey return to the trailer and find their cell phones destroyed, and Dollface waiting for them inside. Dollface threatens them with a kitchen knife and the two retreat to the bathroom. As Cindy helps Kinsey climb through the skylight, Dollface breaks into the bathroom and stabs Cindy to death. Mike and Luke find the bodies and the voicemail that Cindy left them, realizing that the killers heard the message and were waiting for them to arrive; Mike and Luke are then stalked by the Man in the Mask. Mike finds a revolver in the bedroom and finds the Man in the Mask gone. Mike and Luke run from the trailer back to their own and find Kinsey missing and Cindy dead. They drive their minivan around the grounds shouting for Kinsey, but one of the killers shatters the windshield with a thrown object, causing Mike to swerve and crash the minivan into a trailer. As they regain consciousness, Mike finds himself pinned into his seat by part of the trailer's porch and tells Luke to take the gun and find his sister. As Luke leaves, the Man in the Mask gets into the minivan with Mike, turns on the radio, and kills him with an ice pick. Meanwhile, Kinsey is attacked by Pin Up Girl and the Man in the Mask and evades them, only to be attacked and stabbed by Dollface before being rescued by Luke. As the siblings are stalked throughout the grounds, Luke hides Kinsey under a porch and goes to the general store to use the phone but is attacked by Pin Up Girl. As he runs out to the public pool, Pin Up Girl ambushes him, but Luke overpowers her and stabs her to death. Luke taunts The Man in the Mask by telling him he just killed one of his own. The Man in the Mask swings his axe at Luke, trying to stab him. Luke falls into the pool and grabs The Man in the Mask's axe, before tripping him into the pool. They fight. Luke is ultimately stabbed in the back and left to die. Kinsey arrives and pulls him out of the pool and sets off to find help. As she reaches the road, a sheriff arrives but is killed by Dollface. As Kinsey tries to escape in his police SUV, Dollface teases her with the keys. Kinsey uses the shotgun to shoot and kill Dollface; as Dollface bleeds to death, Kinsey asks why she is attacking them, to which she replies: "Why not?", Kinsey then finishes her off with a shotgun blast to the head. The Man in the Mask arrives as Kinsey starts the SUV and wrecks it with his truck. Kinsey uses her lighter to ignite a gasoline leak and both vehicles explode. The Man in the Mask survives and pursues her in his truck, engulfed in flames, but still functional. As he corners her on the bridge to the trailer park, he moves to attack her with his axe, but is badly burned and seemingly falls dead. Kinsey reaches the road and flags down a mother and her son in a pickup truck, but they attempt to flee when they see the Man in the Mask appear behind Kinsey. Kinsey climbs in the bed of the truck, along with the Man in the Mask, but is able to finally kill him with a heavy swing of a baseball bat to his head, which snaps his neck. Some time later, Luke is recovering in a hospital bed as Kinsey awakens from a nightmare. As she gets up to fill a cup of water, she hears the sound of a jack-in-the-box, which Dollface previously used to lure her into a room, and hears a familiar banging on the door. Cast *Christina Hendricks as Cindy *Martin Henderson as Mike *Bailee Maddison as Kinsey *Lewis Pullman as Luke *Emma Bellomy as Dollface *Damian Maffei as Man in the Mask *Lea Enslin as Pin-Up Girl Production 'Casting' In February 2017, it was announced that Johannes Roberts would be the sequel's new director, and that filming would commence during the summer of the same year. In May 2017, Christina Hendricks, Bailee Madison, and Lewis Pullman were reported as the film's stars, and production began in Los Angeles on May 30. In June 2017, it was announced Martin Henderson had also joined the cast. Category:Movies Category:The Strangers (franchise) Category:2018 Category:The Strangers: Prey at Night